dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Heaven
, called Upper World by Viz Media, is a gigantic planet in the Other World, covered with flowers and other plants. Overview The planet resembles Earth, and has a strange glow around it. Most of the planet's inhabitants have ghostly tails as they have not been allowed to keep their bodies in death. Heaven is seen during the Great Saiyaman Saga, where King Kai and Goku meet South Kai and Papoi. It is also seen during the Fusion Saga when Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Dabura are looking for Gohan, who they think is dead. Several years later, in Dragon Ball GT, Piccolo is sent to Heaven when he sacrifices himself when the Earth explodes and was allowed to keep his body but he soon forces King Yemma to send him to Hell when he starts blasting his surroundings. Known Residents *King Kai (during the Great Saiyaman Saga):Daizenshuu 4, 1995 Killed by Semi-Perfect Cell. *Goku (during the Great Saiyaman Saga): Killed by Semi-Perfect Cell. *South Kai (during the Great Saiyaman Saga) *Papoi *A martian *A dog *Dabura (sent to heaven by King Yemma as a form of punishment befitting a evil demon): Killed by Innocent Buu. *Chi-Chi (until being wished back to life): Killed by Super Buu. *Bulma (until being wished back to life): Killed by Super Buu. *Videl (until being wished back to life): Killed by Super Buu. *Piccolo (until being sent down to Hell to assist Goku): Died when the Earth exploded in Age 789. *Future Gohan (until being revived):Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road Killed by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Erased from existence by Future Zeno. *Future Goku: Died from the Heart Virus in Age 766. Erased from existence by Future Zeno. *Future Bardock: Killed by Future Frieza. Erased from existence by Future Zeno. *Grandpa Gohan (until he went to the Furnace of Eight Divisions): Killed by Great Ape Goku. Video Game Appearances Heaven can be visited in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. However, less emphasis is put on this place than in the anime. Trivia *Although it is called "Heaven", its function in the ''Dragon Ball'' series is more comparable to Limbo as it is accessible to those who, while having done good deeds, have not done enough to keep their bodies in the afterlife. The location also bears a resemblance to the Ancient Greek concept of Asphodel Fields, in which those who have done good deeds but have never managed to carry out heroic acts are destined to reach. **Dabura is the only evil character known to have been sent to heaven as being a demon from Demon Realm, Dabura would enjoy Hell so King Yemma sent him to heaven as a form of punishment. Ironically, Dabura himself become a good person while in heaven though his punishment was implied in the manga. *Like with Earth's Hell, if Heaven is erased then the souls that exist there will be erased from existence. This occurs in Future Trunks' timeline when Future Zeno erases the future multiverse, resulting in Future Goku, Future Gohan, and the other inhabitants of Heaven being erased. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Paraíso pt-br:Paraíso ca:Paradís Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Planets Category:Locations in Other World Category:Dimensions